Partition
by mariana cardoso
Summary: *oneshot* Ela só queria ser a garota que ele gostava.


**Partition**

**Capítulo Único.**

**Take all of me**

**I just wanna be the girl you like**

Estava atrasada. Seriamente _muito atrasada_. Completamente fora do meu horário. Maldito Edward Cullen, ele realmente me paga por essa pegadinha. Corri com meus saltos treze centímetros, com o máximo de habilidade que meu vestido cinza de risca de giz permitia. Enquanto equilibrava minha bolsa e meu café na mão, ainda tinha que me preocupar que meu cabelo não colasse na minha testa, que o vestido não caísse porque era tomara-que-caia e que meu casaco preto de lã fina, corte oval, não ficasse muito torto.

Entrei no prédio sem correr, mas com passos rápidos o suficiente para saírem da minha frente as pressas. O primeiro elevador que vi, duas pessoas saíram para que pudesse entrar. Não era gentileza. É óbvio que meu jeito exigente não era muito bem quisto por grande parte do escritório. Hoty And Handy era uma das maiores empresas de arquitetura, design e decoração. Também oferecíamos serviços de paisagismos para clientes de alto escalão. Apesar de situada em Nova Iorque, nós, da equipe principal vivíamos viajando porque no último ano havíamos sido contratados para fazer parte de um reality show de um canal pomposo e pago.

No terceiro andar o elevador parou e para o meu prazer e ao mesmo tempo desgosto, ele era quem estava esperando para entrar. O meu desejo assim como a minha dor de cabeça. Vestido como um pecado, sorriu torto pra mim e piscou. Minhas pernas tremeram, senti um arrepio deixar meus seios duros e minha calcinha precisando ser trocada. Esse efeito que ele tinha sobre mim não tinha passado… Mesmo depois de tudo. Com a jaqueta de couro marrom pendurada nas costas, camiseta branca justa exibindo o peitoral definido, perdi minha linha de pensamento ao ver sua calça caída nos quadris e a borda da cueca da Calvin Klein aparecendo. Sendo garoto propaganda, ele fazia o trabalho com afinco além das câmeras.

Respirei fundo e foquei minha atenção no meu reflexo no espelho. Ele também estava olhando pra mim e era como se ele soubesse o que tinha feito essa manhã. Meu rosto esquentou com a memória e fechei meus olhos tentando trazer minha concentração e sanidade para o trabalho. Conforme as outras pessoas iam saindo e outras entramos, acabamos ficando colados no espelho. Em um movimento rápido, ficou atrás de mim e sufoquei o gemido ao sentir seu corpo colado contra minhas costas e uma determinada parte volumosa pressionando diretamente na minha bunda. Observei as pessoas ao meu redor e ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós. Todos ocupados com seus jornais ou telefones. Sorrindo por dentro, empurrei minha bunda pra trás batendo duro nele, exatamente da forma que ele gostava.

Senti sua respiração quente e ainda dominada pela perversidade, movimentei meus quadris com um rebolado sutil, mas longo o suficiente para que ele sentisse tudo e ficasse ainda mais duro. Não parei com a minha provocação até o nosso andar. Internamente, agradeci que nunca ficamos exatamente sozinhos ou nada o impediria de parar o elevador e me empurrar contra parede. Ele já tinha tentado isso mais de uma vez para provar o quão estava disposto. Assim que ouvi o sinal de parada, saí disparada em direção a minha sala e sequer olhei pra trás. Meu café estava horrível e morno, foi parar no lixo assim que fechei minha porta e soltei a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando.

Meu telefone tocando… Com o toque dele era a prova de que não tinha deixado as coisas muito boas. Três sinais de mensagem instantânea foi o suficiente para minha curiosidade me vencer depois de quinze minutos ignorando o aparelho tocando. Abri o whattsapp e me deparei com duas mensagens e um vídeo. Precisei me segurar com a promessa de que era bom não "dar mole perto dele" e um vídeo dele se tocando por cima da calça jeans sentado no sofá da sala dele… Duas portas da minha.

"Não se preocupe, vou dar muito duro perto de você".

"É melhor sua porta estar trancada!"

"Não quebre as regras"

"Foi você que começou rebolando essa bunda maravilhosa. A proposito, você está usando calcinha?"

"Não".

Sorri mentindo. Ele nunca saberia. Guardei meu telefone na última gaveta ou nunca conseguiria trabalhar. Edward Cullen era um problema.

O dia estava relativamente tranquilo. Era a decoradora, bom, a chefe de todos os decoradores da empresa por mais de três anos. Meu trabalho era assegurar que os "casos menores" mantivessem o capital de giro da empresa e também assegurar que os "casos maiores" nos dessem muito lucro e publicidade gratuíta. Em poucas palavras, precisava executar com perfeição os desejos e os não desejos da alta sociedade americana. Hot And Handy era relativamente nova no mercado, com apenas sete anos de boa popularidade, começou com um empresário muito rico investido em três jovens bonitos e recém formados. Dois arquitetos e um engenheiro.

E alguns anos mais tarde, me juntei a equipe quando houve a necessidade de uma decoradora. Nos últimos dois anos a produção da empresa aumentou de maneira significativa, crescendo o quadro de funcionários e assim como os nossos salários. Antes de parar para pegar um lanche, decidi que Edward estava calmo demais. Abaixei meu decote e coloquei meu indicador no meio como se estivesse pretendendo abaixar mais. Mostrei o suficiente para que ele ficasse bem animado. Ele amava meus seios. Não eram pequenos, nem grandes demais, eram médios e volumosos. Edward apesar de ser um homem bunda, era só mostrar meus peitos que o tinha nas mãos.

"Café?"

"Sim"

Me controlei para não escrever em letras grandes, porque apesar de não ter gritado de verdade, na minha mente tinha levantado nua e de saltos altos, caminhando em direção ao ponto neutro das regras no trabalho. A sala de café. Era um cubículo apertado, com um armário pequeno, cafeteira, microondas e uma lata de lixo. Não podia contar quantas vezes nos entregamos ali, apenas colocando minha calcinha de lado, levantando minha sala e sendo terrivelmente fodida contra o armário. Na última vez quase tínhamos sido pegos, então, estava evitando esses encontros, mas hoje, não me importava. Depois de masturbar com meu vibrador furiosamente essa manhã, precisava disso.

Edward tinha me bombardeado de mensagens sacanas por toda madrugada. Trocamos todos os tipos de fotos picantes possíveis, mas ele tinha ido além em se filmar se masturbando. Deitado nu naquela cama muito bem conhecida pelo meu corpo, acariciando a minha parte favorita em todo seu maravilhoso corpo… Foi demais. Era muita maldade. Entrei na pequena sala já sentindo aos mãos dele em mim e seus lábios nos meus. Quando o beijei pela primeira vez, cerca de um ano atrás pensei que não podia existir beijo melhor… Realmente não existia, mas o beijo que ele dava nos meus outros lábios não tinha comparação. Toda vez que ele me beijava, lembrava de como ele era incrível no sexo oral, minhas pernas cediam.

\- Edward… - gemi contra seus lábios e ele levantou meu vestido. Ops, talvez possa ter esquecido minha calcinha na minha sala. Seu dedo encontrou meu clitóris e começou a massagear no ritmo perfeito, não muito lento e não rápido demais, apenas com pressão e movimentos para me deixar quente.

\- Hoje a noite? Diz que sim, preciso ter você na minha cama. - disse baixinho e chupou o lobulo da minha orelha.

\- Sim. - sussurrei puxando-o de volta para me beijar.

Saltamos quando ouvimos uma ruidosa batida na porta que só poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa. Gemi e dessa vez não de forma positiva quando Edward tirou seus dedos de dentro da minha vagina. Gemi de novo quando vi que ele chupou os próprios dedos. Meu sangue estava correndo a toda velocidade e me sentia insuportavelmente quente. Abaixei minha saia enquanto Edward, tentava sem sucesso, esconder o que estava tentando explodir seu zíper. Minha boca salivou imaginando que se caísse de joelhos na frente dele… Outra batida mais forte e acordei.

\- Emmett. - Edward disse secamente quando abriu a porta. - Com pressa?

\- Apenas precisando da minha dose diária de cafeína. - disse com um sorriso torto.

Edward e Emmett eram os arquitetos da equipe. Em compensação, a um ano atrás, Edward também tinha virado modelo e fazia "presença vip" em alguns desfiles e lançamento de produtos masculinos, lojas de artigos esportivos e etc. Ele até tinha estrelado um comercial de perfume. O dinheiro era justo e muito bem vindo, ele foi capaz de dar uma boa casa para a mãe dele e pagar a faculdade da irmã caçula, a adorável Kate.

\- Ei, Emm. Tudo bem?

\- Olá… Cumadre. Será que vocês poderiam me deixar encher minha caneca?

Emmett e eu estudamos juntos no colegial, nos afastamos na faculdade e depois nos reencontramos. Eu apresentei a mulher dele, Rosalie. Fui dama de honra do casamento e também tinha batizado o único filho deles, Ethan, na igreja. Através dele que tinha conseguido esse contrato. Conhecia vagamente Edward e Jasper antes de entrar, ficamos próximos depois. Essa coisa estranha entre Edward e eu só tinha florescido em Las Vegas, no verão do ano passado.

Não preciso dizer que sempre tinha rolado uma atração forte desde o dia que nos conhecemos, no chá de bebê de Rosalie, mas nós brigávamos muito e continuamos brigando, porém, encontramos outra maneira de extravasar a raiva. Na cama. Extremamente bêbados, não lembro exatamente como chegamos ao meu quarto, porém, lembrava muito da performance dele e de como conseguíamos nos entender na horizontal… Vertical também. Acordei nua e suada ao lado dele, me sentindo louca e esgotada. Evitei Edward por dois até que ele me convenceu mostrar que era muito bom sóbrio também.

Desde então nós temos sido tortuosos, estranhos, brigando no trabalho e transando algumas vezes por semana durante as noites. Ele não era meu namorado. Nunca poderia ser. Não conseguíamos manter uma conversa sem brigar. Rara eram as vezes que fazíamos isso. Muitas das coisas que sabemos do outro veio através daquelas conversas pós sexo, se recuperando para a próxima rodada. Cresci assistindo meus pais discutirem o tempo todo e com um relacionamento sério, de longe quero a mesma coisa.

Deixei Emmett pegar o café e voltei para minha sala, feliz que o corredor estivesse vazio. Ignorei o sorriso conhecedor da minha assistente Ângela. Ela não fazia por mal, era uma romântica incorrigível. Acreditava que um dia nós dois ficaríamos juntos.

\- Ei Bells. - Jasper, o engenheiro chefe da empresa entrou na minha sala - As passagens foram compradas. Sairemos amanhã cedo. Teremos uma reunião agora.

Surpresa, levantei de pressa sendo puxada por Jasper. No trabalho, ele era um cara sério e o braço direito do nosso poderoso chefão. Dei graças internamente por ter dado tempo de me limpar e colocar minha calcinha novamente.

\- Você já falou com sua irmã hoje? - perguntou-me calmamente.

Jasper e minha irmãzinha caçula estavam namorando por quase um ano. Eu ignorava completamente o fato que ela tinha vinte anos e ele trinte e dois. Não que ele não fosse bom para ela, mas meus pais ainda estavam se acostumando que a tímida Alice estava namorando um cara. Pra mim tinha sido complicado nos primeiros meses. Hoje em dia sabia que ela estava apaixonada e feliz. Se Jasper quebrasse o coração da minha irmã, ele estaria voando do último andar no segundo seguinte. Ele sabia disso e nossa relação era meio boa e meio ruim.

\- Sim. Duas vezes.

Jasper suspirou. Ela estava ignorando-o. Tinha que admitir que Alice sabia controlar seu namorado como minha mãe conseguia controlar meu pai. Essa coisa de controlar parceiros tinha fugido do meu DNA.

Entramos na sala de reuniões e a assistente de Jasper estava distribuindo nossos materiais. Não passou despercebido que ela inclinou ainda mais os peitos falsos no rosto de Edward enquanto ajeitava desnecessariamente a pasta na frente dele. Franzi os olhos para ele, que sorriu pra mim, piscou e deu uma boa verificada no decote dela. Tive vontade de jogar minha pasta nele.

\- Stella. - Jasper disse o nome da assistente maldita bem devagar - Acredito que a pasta do Sr. Cullen está bem alinhada. Você pode sair, por favor?

\- Alguém mais precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou docemente olhando para Edward.

\- Apenas uma garrafa de água com gás, docinho. - Edward respondeu roucamente e ela parecia que teria um orgasmo.

Observei a troca dos dois sem falar nada, fingindo que não estava me importando nenhum pouco. Por baixo da mesa, cravei meu salto no pé dele, bem profundamente. Se ele espera ter sexo essa noite, era melhor que parasse com a putaria. Stella saiu e voltou rapidamente. Edward ia falar mais alguma coisa e olhou para bunda dela quando ganhou um chute forte na canela.

Jasper falou um pouco sobre nosso novo cliente, que na verdade, estava apenas pagando e a esposa dele queria um closet para todas as suas roupas. A descrição era pura e simples: Madame desocupada querendo muitas reformas para seus caprichos. Meu papel era certificar que ela encontrasse tudo que precisasse para decoração e os meninos, a reforma. O marido era um advogado bem sucedido e estava bancando tudo sem olhar o valor e isso era muito bom para minha comissão. Tinha parceria em lojas de artigos de decoração, quanto mais os clientes da Hot And Handy comprassem com eles, mais eu e James faturávamos.

\- Como ela é uma versão plastificada da Barbie, podemos pensar em algo como princesas. Um grande closet de princesa, coisas rosas, luminárias, algumas bebidas, espaços para roupas, chapéus, bolsas… Tudo separado e as paredes de veludo, tetos de espelho… - Edward disse balançando as mãos. Ah não tão simples assim. Esse é meu trabalho.

\- Acho a ideia boa. Em todas as fotos ela está de rosa. - Emmett concordou e Jasper também.

\- Não concordo. - disse olhando para o rosto bonito de Edward. - Não é porque ela veste rosa que é fã da barbie, ela pode ser moderna, gostar de coisas tecnológicas. Temos que analisar o estilo dela através da casa dela.

\- Estaria surpreso se você concordasse. - resmungou cruzando os braços - Abra sua pasta, gênio. Se você tivesse prestando atenção na pasta e não em outras coisas, como por exemplo, para onde olho, você saberia do que estou falando. - rebateu e olhei através do vidro que Stella cruzava as pernas para mostrar que estava sem calcinha. Quando Victória aparecesse, iria fazê-la demitir esta mulher.

\- Eu vi as fotos. Eu posso olhar para as pernas dela e prestar atenção na reunião. - respondi com o ar de debochado. Queria dar um soco nele. Eu iria dar um soco nele. - Não concordo com sua avaliação. Talvez devêssemos sugerir a ela mais de uma opção. Mais que algo estereotipado.

\- Então use seu dom de decoradora e faça o _seu _trabalho.

\- Lá vamos nós… - Jasper suspirou fechando os olhos.

\- Algo clean, com detalhes femininos. Ela é uma it blogueira da vida, vai querer ter vídeos e tutoriais no seu closet. O lugar precisa ser claro, com móveis brancos e bem iluminado. Também deve passar o ar de caro e bem feito. - disse a Jasper ignorando Edward.

Olhei para cara da loira siliconada tendo certeza que isso não combinava com ela, mas eu podia desafiar Edward e convencê-la.

\- Nada a ver. - Edward bufou.

\- Então, faremos o seguinte. Se ela me escolher, você nunca mais vai dar um de decorador. Eu não me meto nas suas construções, então, não se meta no meu trabalho. Entendido?

\- Entendido e combinado. - sorriu torto enquanto fervia por dentro. Quem ele pensa que é? A bundinha dele precisa cair do cavalo.

Jasper prosseguiu a reunião com os outros tópicos enquanto Edward brincava com seu pé na minha panturrilha. Debaixo da mesa ele me seduzia, em cima dela, me provocava com o meu trabalho. Nós discutimos mais duas vezes, até mesmo sobre a escolha do hotel e a pauta que iríamos expor no programa.

\- Edward, deixa de ser ridículo. Você vai expor sua campanha no programa?

\- Você já viu o nome da empresa e o nome do programa? É isso que eles querem e eu quero publicidade, assim como James quer, então sim, a equipe vai me acompanhar no ensaio.

\- Metido.

\- Acho que colocando Edward pra ser acompanhante da patricinha e indo ao ensaio vai calhar na audiência. A gente ganha pro bonitão mostrar o peitoral malhado.

\- Vocês dois também, não se esqueçam.

\- Viu só? Nós somos "hot" e você "handy". - Edward provocou.

\- Eu espero que você não esteja insinuando que eu não sou quente? - perguntei calmamente.

\- Jamais. Você é muito gostosa e realmente quente… - disse olhando nos meus olhos e senti um arrepio me deixar tensa.

\- Devemos encerrar antes que esses dois decidam terminar aqui em cima da mesa o que interrompi na sala do café. - Emmett disse reunindo suas coisas e eu bufei com desdém.

Reuni minhas coisas e retornei para minha sala, a fim de pegar minha bolsa e encerrar meu expediente.

\- Vejo você em uma hora? - Edward perguntou atrás de mim - Vou malhar e irei direto para casa.

\- Estarei lá. Não demore.

\- Não ousaria. - sorriu docemente antes de sair.

Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento, mas eu possuía a chave do apartamento dele e ele a senha do meu alarme. Corri para casa, arrumando minha mala para uns dias. Separei todos os looks, produtos íntimos, roupas íntimas, sapatos e casacos, deixando a mala na sala. Não tomei banho em casa a fim de chegar na casa de Edward antes dele. Como morava apenas alguns quarteirões, cheguei lá de táxi rapidamente, sendo bem recebida pelo porteiro e logo subi.

O apartamento de Edward era bem menor que o meu. Era tipicamente masculino, com apenas um quarto suíte, um escritório, banheiro social, sala de estar dividida com sala de jantar e uma cozinha americana. Era bem decorado. Eu tinha sido responsável por deixar este lugar habitável logo assim que ele comprou alguns meses atrás. Ele tinha deixado claro que não queria algo tão grande quanto o meu lugar, com três quartos, escritório, cozinha, sala de estar, jantar, varanda e uma pequena sala de televisão. Tinha muito orgulho de ter conseguido comprar minha própria cobertura na upper east side antes dos meus 30 anos.

Isso foi a um ano atrás. Agora eu era oficialmente uma mulher na casa dos trinta. Segui para o chuveiro, tomando um banho caprichado e cheirando a ele, no final das contas e secretamente, eu adorava isso.

\- Não tem água quente na sua casa? - perguntou na porta do banheiro - Desembace o vidro, quero ver você.

\- Tem bastante água quente na minha casa, mas eu pensei que talvez você fosse ficar feliz em chegar, me encontrando nua e molhada no seu banheiro.

\- Absolutamente feliz. Vou entrar. - retrucou e o observei arrancando sua roupa.

\- Tem bastante espaço para você aqui.

Edward era o típico homem academia e esporte. Ele era orgulhoso de ser um maratonista e bom jogador de futebol. Quando jovem, participou da liga juvenil da cidade dele. Hoje em dia ele exibe músculos bem trabalhados por todo lado. Com um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, ombros largos, peitoral definido, barriga com muitos gomos para lavar roupa. Seu corpo nu era digno de pintura e eu realmente não me importava em dividir o chuveiro com ele, podendo tocar cada mínima parte na desculpa que estava ajudando-o a lavar. Fechei minha boca que estava aberta babando quando ele abriu a porta de vidro, entrando no pequeno espaço e dando mais um passo, me empurrando contra parede, batendo os lábios nos meus ao mesmo tempo em que minha cabeça bateu na parede.

\- Como senti falta disso. - suspirou descendo suas grandes mãos da minha cintura, diretamente para minha bunda e apertando com força - Queria rasgar aquele vestido apertado de você e te foder em cima da minha mesa. - murmurou no meu ouvido e grunhiu quando envolvi minha mão ao redor do seu pau, começando a massagea-lo.

\- Edward eu preciso de você agora. - suspirei contra seus lábios, sentindo meu centro pulsar tão forte que estava doendo. Se minha vagina pudesse gritar, ela estaria aos berros. - Edward… - choraminguei e ele sorriu agarrando meus seios rudemente.

\- Com pressa, baby? - perguntou olhando em meus olhos e me senti derreter. Edward era dono do mais sexy par de olhos verdes e intensos. Eles tinham um comando direto com meu corpo.

\- Eu quero que você me foda aqui… Agora. - pedi segurando seus cabelos com força e obrigando-o me beijar. Com a língua dentro da minha boca, me ergueu pelo quadril e ao mesmo tempo embolei minhas pernas na sua cintura sentindo-o bater forte e duro dentro de mim.

Fechei meus olhos sendo consumida pela gloriosa sensação de prazer intenso dominando cada milimetro do meu corpo. Apoiei minhas mãos nos ombros dele sentindo os musculos se moverem cada vez que ele me erguia e me puxava pra baixo. A intensidade dos movimentos, a fricção e todos o beijos e sugadas ajudou a construir meu orgasmo, que veio crescendo da planta dos meus pés até meu ventre.

Edward sempre sabia quando eu estava gozando. _Sempre._ Não podia negar… No sexo a gente se comunicava muito bem.

\- Olha pra mim, linda. - pediu roucamente e estalei meus olhos abertos. - Eu quero que você me veja… Veja como eu gosto de gozar dentro de você.

Foi o suficiente para explodir e me perder um pouco do mundo. Era indescritível a sensação. Mesmo um pouco mais mole em seus braços, ele não diminuiu o ritmo. Inclinei meu corpo pra trás e apoiei uma mão na parede e a outra no vidro, permitindo que ele ficasse mais afastado e segurando meu corpo, penetrando profundamente e no ritmo que quisesse. A água do chuveiro estava gelada a tempos e isso não importava nenhum pouco contanto que ele continuasse.

Antes que gozasse, ele tirou e gozou na minha barriga. Nós tínhamos o acordo de que transar com camisinha era muito ruim, quando chegamos a um nível de confiança na cama, decidimos que poderíamos tirá-la de uso e prometemos não transar com mais ninguém sem proteção. Desnecessário dizer que eu não transava com mais ninguém além dele. Já Edward evito pensar que ele possa ter se envolvido com muitas mulheres. Esse pensamento me faz tremer de raiva. Mesmo assim, quando era possível, ele evitava gozar dentro. Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa se tivesse que acontecer, por isso, era muito exigente com meu controle de natalidade.

\- Maravilhosa. - sussurrou beijando-me docemente nos lábios.

Sorri e me lavei rapidamente, deixando-o tomar banho na água fria enquanto saia do banheiro para o quarto, apenas enrolada com um roupão.

\- Você está com fome para jantar? - perguntei do quarto.

\- Morrendo de fome.

\- O que você acha de piquenique nudista com um bom filme? - perguntei parando na porta do banheiro - Não estou muito inclinada a roupas hoje.

\- Concordo plenamente. Nada de roupas. Quero você nua a noite inteira e de preferência no meu colo o tempo todo.

Tirei a massa pré-assada do freezer e nós dois recheamos com tudo que gostamos. Não tenho problema em comer pizza e batatas fritas porque controlo a minha alimentação balanceando com muita proteína, fibras, carboidratos, exercícios aeróbicos e musculação. Já Edward era uma draga. Ele comia uma quantidade absurda de carboidratos e misturas horrorosas para tonificação.

\- Vinho tinto ou branco? - perguntou me abraçando por trás e me inclinei para colocar a pizza no forno. Virei de frente e ele apalpou minha bunda de novo. - Ela é deliciosa. Não me culpe.

\- Tinto suave. - respondi sem deixá-lo ir para sua pequena adega improvisada no armário que seria de casacos. - Depois você pega. Agora faça algo de útil com a sua boca.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos no beijando. Sentada no banquinho alto e com ele entre as minhas pernas, quase esquecemos da pizza no forno. Meus lábios estavam inchados e doloridos, assim como meus seios porque ele apertou e beliscou o quanto quis. Sentamos no chão da sala em cima de almofadas, com nossos roupões abertos.

\- Você já preparou sua mala? - perguntou servindo vinho na minha taça e peguei um pedaço de pizza com frango e bacon e coloquei no prato dele.

\- Tenho algumas coisas separadas. - respondeu me puxando para entre as pernas dele - Assim vai ficar muito melhor. Quando terminar minha refeição, vou querer comer a sobremesa logo em seguida. - murmurou brincando e começamos a comer em um silêncio confortável - Acho que Jasper vai propor a Alice.

\- O quê? - indaguei de boca cheia. - Como assim? Como você sabe?

_Minha irmãzinha vai casar? Preciso emagrecer!_

\- Entrei na sala dele sem bater e ele estava segurando um anel solitário e implorou para não te contar, mas eu não prometi nada. Você sabe que não consigo guardar segredos, mas você pode, então, nada de contar para Alice. - disse rapidamente enquanto estava assimilando a informação.

Minha irmãzinha, nove anos mais nova que eu, vai ter um noivado e um casamento antes de mim. Eles estão juntos a meses! Jasper sequer conhece a família toda, como ele ousa pedir minha irmã que mal entrou na faculdade em casamento?

\- Eles mal se conhecem. - murmurei rabugenta.

Era fofo e preocupante. Será que daria certo?

\- Jasper a ama, além do mais, eles vão fazer um ano juntos. - Edward retrucou em defesa do amigo.

Bufei em descrença.

\- Ela não terminou a faculdade.

\- O casamento não vai impedir, além do mais, eles estão ficando noivos… Podem marcar a data para depois.

\- Ainda assim é ridículo.

\- Por que você é tão seca? Será que você não pode perceber que eles estão apaixonados? - perguntou irritado.

\- O que você sabe sobre paixão, Edward? - rebati virando meu rosto para olhar os olhos dele.

\- Eu sei muito bem o que é estar apaixonado por alguém. Sorte de Jasper que ele tem alguém que corresponde. - disse mais baixo e engoli seco. Ele precisava dizer isso pra mim? Peguei minha taça de vinho e virei toda de uma única vez. Virei no colo dele e o montei - Bella, o que você está fazendo?

\- Tentando começar uma preliminar, por que? Quer falar sobre seu amor? Não estou aqui para isso. - respondi secamente e ele olhou em meus olhos completamente chocado. - E então?

\- Simplesmente esquece, Bella. - suspirou fechando os olhos por um momento.

Ignorando seu momento de birra, comecei a beijá-lo no pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas e movimentando meu quadril para animá-lo. Ele penetrou dos dedos no meu cabelo e me puxou para olhar meu rosto. Ele tinha aquele olhar de novo… Seus olhos brilhavam e ele simplesmente dizia coisas que não era verdade. No nosso tipo de relacionamento não tinha espaço para "fazer amor" porque ele não me amava. Tinha aceitado ser o passatempo dele enquanto houvesse benefícios pra mim. Ele também era meu passatempo, o favorito, mas era um. Aquele olhar me fazia sentir coisas que estava ignorando e sufocando a meses. Não podia dar asas e liberdade aos meus sentimentos porque a único a sair ferido seria o meu coração.

\- Me fode, Edward. - pedi baixinho.

\- Não. Hoje não. - disse ainda olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Não quero fazer amor. - rebati cruzando meus braços.

Não quero fazer amor quando você não me ama, completei em pensamento. Ele não precisava saber que por dentro era uma garota boba e romântica.

Edward parou e olhou nos meus olhos com raiva. Bruscamente me derrubou no chão e tomou meus lábios violência.

\- Você vai se arrepender dessa porra. - rosnou no meu ouvindo e sufoquei meu gemido quando senti penetrar com um golpe rápido - Você vai ser a minha morte.

Mais tarde, na cama, sentia seu braço pendurado na minha cintura e sua respiração quente batendo no meu ombro. Alice era a única pessoa que sabia da profundidade dos meus sentimentos por Edward, porque ela me deu bebida e ficou falando do quão o relacionamento dela era perfeito. O jeito torto de obter informações da minha irmãzinha intrometida me fez confessar que estava apaixonada por alguém que não correspondia meus sentimentos, que só queria sexo e nada mais. Tinha me enfiado nessa cama de gato, mesmo sabendo que poderia simplesmente acabar com tudo, não tinha coragem de abrir mão da única parte que tinha dele.

Era melhor isso do que nada, certo?

Alice dizia que não.

No começo eu pensava que seria fácil, apenas sexo, que ele era um asno, bastardo arrogante e cheio de merda. Seria impossível me apaixonar por ele. E então eu o conheci de verdade e fiquei de quatro… Literalmente.

\- Por que você ainda está acordada? - perguntou baixinho.

\- Pensando na viagem amanhã. - respondi virando-me para ele - No trabalho, essas coisas.

\- Maníaca. Eu pensei que tivesse te cansado o suficiente para não pensar nisso. - brincou me beijando docemente nos lábios - Apenas feche os olhos e pense em nada. Apenas durma.

De manhã cedo nós dois nos arrumamos para malhar. Tinha na minha bolsa um top branco, short preto e tênis com meias. Escolhi uma calcinha muito pequena para que não marcasse minha bunda em momento nenhum.

\- Suco verde com limão. - disse colocando dois copos grandes no balcão e coloquei duas gotas de adoçante - Torrada integral para você com queijo. - empurrou um prato na minha direção e puxou algo esquisito em uma tigela com o cheiro horrível - Não pergunte.

\- Eca, Edward. Não vou beijar você até que escove os dentes. - reclamei saindo de perto do cheiro de ovo cru com alguma coisa mais forte.

Depois do café da manhã, chegamos na academia em menos de dez minutos, porque era bem perto do apartamento dele.

\- Boo! - Ethan pulou na minha frente e sorri, pegando-o no colo.

\- Olha se não é o homenzinho da minha vida. - sorri beijando-o no rosto.

\- Ethan sortudo... - Edward murmurou com alguns palavrões e saiu de perto.

Rosalie era dona da academia e personal trainer nas horas livres do seu papel de ser mamãe. Ethan andava grudado nela para todo lado. Todos nós malhávamos aqui assim como muitos funcionários da empresa porque ela oferecia um bom desconto. Deixei meu pequeno no chão e fui me alongar perto de uma esteira precisando me aquecer um pouco.

\- Bella! Como vai? - Jacob Black era um cliente de alto escalão da empresa. Nós tínhamos reformado o escritório dele ano passado. Ele também malhava aqui, mas nossos horários nunca eram os mesmos então, basicamente, nunca o encontrava.

\- Bem e você? - respondi educadamente. Odeio conversar enquanto estou malhando.

\- Ótimo. Feliz em te ver. - disse com um sorriso bonito e acenei de volta meio sem saber o que dizer - Tenho visto o programa. Um sucesso.

\- É verdade. Você devia nos contratar novamente. - pisquei e ele sorriu caindo na minha pilha.

Abaixei para alongar meu tronco e pernas, colocando minhas mãos no meu tornozelo esquerdo e depois para o direito. Jacob estava parado ao meu lado sem falar nada. Quando levantei, percebi que ele deu um aceno sem graça e saiu. Olhei para meu reflexo e vi que os olhos de Edward queriam me matar e me comer. Qual o problema dele? Não ia fazer sexo na academia.

Malhamos por mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Ainda tínhamos um bom tempo antes da viagem, então, voltei para casa dele apenas porque minhas coisas ainda estavam lá. Edward não estava falando comigo por algum motivo longe da minha compreensão. Entrou no apartamento tirando a roupa e foi em direção ao quarto, completamente nu. Como uma mariposa, segui atrás.

\- Algum problema, Edward? - perguntei entrando no banheiro no momento que ele estava ligando o chuveiro.

\- Nada… Apenas fiquei mal humorado. - disse mais baixo que o normal. O que ele tem?

\- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - ofereci calmamente e comecei a tirar a minha roupa. Existia uma coisa que faria ficar de muito bom humor e eu sabia executá-la com perfeição com a minha boca.

\- _Porra Bella…_

Miami o local do sol quente e pessoas com pouca roupa. Nós encontramos logo que chegamos com a equipe do programa e então fui separada dos meninos, como sempre acontecia, para eles apareceram por aí sem camisa e pegando coisas pesadas enquanto explico ao casal contratado toda parte chata junto com um advogado e nosso chefe, James. Ela concorda com a minha idéia e acha que a idéia de Edward muito clichê para blogueiras, ela quer um clichê, que não fosse um quarto de princesa porque ela já tinha um.

Tanya Denali era alta, loira, muito peituda, com lábios de botox, cintura de lipoaspiração e com um marido apaixonado, bobo e estupidamente rico. Gareth Denali era um advogado figurão um pouco mais velho que ela, digamos uns dez a quinze anos e acatada com muita intensidade todos os desejos da sua esposa mimada. Se algo saísse errado, tinha a sensação de que Tanya não seria o nosso maior problema e era bom que Edward não ficasse de gracinha pra cima dela.

\- Então a preferência dela é por Edward? - o produtor do programa, Carl, perguntou com os olhos brilhando - Baby, você sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

\- Uhn… O marido dela pode ficar chateado se ficar acontecendo um flerte descarado. - pontuei calmamente.

\- Ele é um bobo. Você viu que ele só babava. - James disse como se eu estivesse sendo ridícula - Edward, flerte saudável e ponto. Nada além disso.

\- Sim senhor. - Edward bateu continência com um sorriso torto e virou-se pra mim, aproximando-se do meu ouvido - Não se preocupe, linda. Ela é toda falsa. Gosto de belezas naturais como a sua.

Irritada, sai da reunião direto para meu quarto. Abri a minha mala escolhendo uma roupa confortável para dormir. Deixei a banheira enchendo enquanto prendia meu cabelo e tirava minha roupa, foi quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta e fechando, assim como o baque surdo de algo pesado caindo no chão.

\- Oi você. - Edward apareceu na porta do banheiro e sorri.

\- Como você conseguiu o meu cartão-chave? - perguntei ainda sorrindo. Ele tinha a cara de que tinha aprontado algo.

\- Você nunca vai saber. - respondeu e tirou a blusa. - Já jantou?

\- Não. Você poderia pedir comida e vinho? - perguntei olhando-o nos olhos. Ele estava com aquele olhar de novo, que fazia sentir poderosa e amada. Desejei que fosse real. Não custava nada fingir, pelo menos esta noite, que era tudo real.

\- Claro. Me espere para o banho.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, estávamos os dois dentro da grande banheira, confortáveis e em silêncio quando ele pegou meu pé direito, ergueu dando um beijo no tornozelo e começou uma leve massagem. Fechei os olhos aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa. Cada toque dele mais profundo estava me deixando ainda mais excitada e ele estava longe de ser pervertido como sempre, talvez, erótico e sensual, mas não bruto.

Ele me lavou com cuidado. Passou a esponja por todo meu corpo e me beijou delicadamente em todos meus pontos sensíveis. Não trocamos uma palavra, apenas beijos doces e lentos que estavam me consumindo de desejo.

A campainha do quarto tocou e nós saltamos, separando nossos lábios.

\- Vou buscar. - disse e levantou, exibindo seu pênis ereto e levou tudo de mim para não puxá-lo de volta.

Sai da banheira me secando rapidamente e me enrolei em um roupa depois de soltar o pino para que a água escoasse.

\- O que você pediu? - perguntei e ele me puxou para sentar no colo dele, depois serviu vinho em nossas taças e mostrou a comida. Risoto de camarão. - Parece delicioso.

\- Não tanto quanto você é, mas vai servir para repor as energias. Pedi de sobremesa algo que você adora. - disse e apontou para um pedaço de cheesecake na mesa.

Nós comemos no mesmo prato, com garfos separados. Edward revesava entre comer e beijar meu pescoço sussurrando coisas bem sujas. Depois que dividimos a sobremesa e secamos nossa garrafa de vinho, Edward apagou as luzes e tirou seu roupão, puxando o laço do meu para me deixar completamente nua. Ele me beijou como nunca tinha me beijado antes. Lentamente penetrou, permanecendo em um ritmo lento e maravilhoso sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Me deixei levar na delicioso e gloriosa sensação de fazer amor. Era perfeito. Podia sentir tudo. Mesmo que fosse de mentira, naquele momento, estava fingindo que era de verdade.

**Duas semanas depois…**

\- O que você acha de um casamento no central parque no verão do ano que vem? - Alice perguntou animadamente - Jasper e eu temos uma economia. E papai disse que pagará uma parte. Mamãe me deu o vestido dela, vou apenas reformar, tirar toda aquela manga bufante e renda.

_É o quê?_

\- Mamãe te deu o vestido dela? - perguntei chocada. Completamente chocada.

Eu era a filha mais velha! E ninguém me falou nada!

\- Ela não te contou? - Alice perguntou assustada - Bella, eu pensei que mamãe tivesse te contado. Ela me deu, porque bem, vou casar e disse que gostaria que eu usasse. Você nunca ligou para essas coisas...

Fiquei completamente sem fala. Tudo bem que o vestido da mamãe não combinava muito comigo, mas eu só queria ter sido avisada. E Alice tinha o corpo dela. Ficaria bem melhor.

\- Vai piorar se eu contar que ela me deu a coleção de xícaras de chá da vovó? - perguntou baixinho. - E o colar?

Revirei os olhos e ri.

\- Se você cuidar bem de tudo isso, ok? Você vai casar, Alice. Precisa ser mais responsável agora. - disse e olhei no relógio. Merda. Meu trabalho. Adoraria passar a tarde falando sobre casamentos, mas isso meio que estava mexendo comigo. - Alice, eu preciso trabalhar. A gente conversa mais tarde. - disse e ela gemeu, reclamando. Apontei para porta. Ela me deu um olhar triste antes de sair e fechou a porta atrás dela.

_Mimadinha da minha vida._

Assim que me encontrei sozinha, deixei minha voltar para Miami. Que diabos aconteceu lá?

Tirei meu telefone da gaveta e vi que tinha duas ligações da minha mãe e uma do meu pai. Agora eles queriam falar comigo? Também tinha ligações de Alice assim como mensagens. Ignorei todas. Eu precisava trabalhar!

Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Edward. Nossa última noite juntos foi em Miami, duas semanas atrás. Desde então as coisas tinham ficado completamente estranhas. No dia seguinte acordei fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e me fechei novamente pelo bem da minha saúde mental e emocional.

Edward ficou esquisito depois disso e nunca mais me procurou. Por orgulho, não liguei também e estava evitando-o no trabalho.

Levantei e lavei meu rosto, pegando uns relatórios de produção para entregar a James enquanto ele estivesse na cidade. Passei por Victória e conversei um pouco, apenas para ser educada. Completamente polida e distante. Era assim como todo mundo, na verdade, nada particular. Soltei um breve comentário sobre as roupas da Stella e ela assentiu concordando e que daria um jeito.

\- James? Posso entrar? - perguntei depois de bater na porta.

\- Ei… Claro querida. - disse largando os papeis - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Parece que andou chorando.

\- Eu? Chorando? Claro que não. - rebati bufando e ele sorriu docemente. James era um cara realmente bonito. - Dizem por aí que não tenho coração. Só lavei o rosto porque estou um pouco cansada, nada demais. - brinquei e sentei na cadeira, de frente a ele - Trouxe os relatórios que você me pediu na viagem. Demorou um pouco com a falta do sistema ficou difícil calcular.

\- Não tem problema… Vamos falar sobre isso.

Passamos uma hora e meia debatendo todos os gráficos que tinha reunido.

\- O que acha de terminarmos isso em um jantar… Mas como um encontro? - perguntou encostando-se em sua cadeira. Em outro tempo, teria aceitado na hora.

\- James… - murmurei e o celular dele tocou - Enquanto você atende, vou buscar um café. - disse e sai da sala rapidamente.

Entrei na pequena sala e tinha duas estagiárias bebendo café ali. Ambas sorriram pra mim e continuaram conversando.

\- Você viu a namorada do Edward? - uma delas perguntou em tom de fofoca. - Tão bonita que me senti um patinho feio.

\- A loira peituda é namorada dele? Ela é linda. Não liguei os pontos, mas devia, já que ela tem vindo buscá-lo todos os dias da semana. Deve ser daquelas bem grudentas.

Sai do café mais rápido que um trovão e entrei na sala de Jasper. Se Edward estava namorando - o que explicava totalmente o desaparecimento dele da minha vida - ele saberia e não mentiria.

\- Edward está namorando? - perguntei assim que entrei.

\- Olha Bella… Não gosto de me intrometer nessa coisa louca de vocês. - disse erguendo as mãos - Não sei. Emmett andou fofocando que tem uma mulher vindo buscá-lo…

\- Ok. Tchau.

Meu coração que já estava esmagado e agora, pisoteado. Idiota de merda! Ele podia simplesmente me dizer, ser cortês e educado em falar que tinha encontrado alguém e que era sério.

\- Desculpe. Voltei. - murmurei cabisbaixa para James.

\- Vamos jantar. Você está precisando de uma bebida e um pouco de dança. - disse pegando o terno e a pasta. - Prometo não morder.

James tinha sido focado no trabalho durante todo jantar, nós comemos e detalhamos toda planilha até a sobremesa. Após a isso, caminhamos para um pub para beber um pouco. Ele estava sendo educado, gentil e bastante flertador comigo a noite toda, mas a minha mente estava presa, colada ao fato que Edward, o meu bruto, ignorante, debochado, boca suja estava namorando uma mulher, aparentemente, linda e não tinha nem se dado ao trabalho de me dar tapinhas no ombro _"foi bom enquanto durou"_. Depois de dois drinques disse que era hora de ir e ele concordou, me deixando na porta do prédio com um beijo no rosto muito próximo dos meus lábios.

Não conseguia sequer pensar em James e não lembrava se tinha sido presente na maioria de suas conversas. Entrei no meu apartamento e me joguei na cama, me sentindo idiota e boba por estar chorando tanto e com um coração completamente partido nas mãos. Dormi depois de tanto chorar, com muita dor de cabeça e sem forças para levantar e ir tomar banho.

Acordei mais cedo que costumava em um sábado. Percebi que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, era a terceira sexta-feira consecutiva que dormia na minha casa e acordava cedo em um sábado. Tomei banho lento e preparei um café da manhã, ainda fungando e com dor de cabeça. No meu celular tinha ligações perdida dos meus pais e minha irmã. Fiquei surpresa e ferida que tivesse dez ligações de Edward. Jasper provavelmente contou a ele que perguntei sobre o namoro e agora ele iria querer conversar ou tirar sarro.

Depois de tomar café, meu telefone vibrava zombando que eu estava sendo imatura me recusando a enfrentar meus problemas. Só queria um dia "off" do mundo para colocar minha cabeça e meus sentimentos no lugar. Arrumei-me rapidamente com roupas de ginastica para uma breve corrida no parque para liberar minhas frustrações.

No meio da minha corrida, vindo na minha direção correndo, ninguém menos que Edward. Comecei a dar meia volta antes que ele me visse, mas era tarde demais. Ele estava vindo na minha direção e muito mais rápido do que conseguia fugir dele.

\- Você está fugindo de mim, Isabella? - Edward me segurou pelos dois braços.

\- Não. Por quê?

\- Porque você tem algo para me contar, não acha? Isso se você tiver consideração por tudo que vivemos no último ano.

Do que diabos ele estava falando? Era brincadeira, só podia ser brincadeira e de péssimo gosto. Sem conseguir controlar meu temperamento, explodi batendo diversas vezes com meu punho no peitoral duro dele.

\- Você querendo falar em consideração? - gritei ofegante e nunca senti tanto ódio.- E o seu maldito namoro que fiquei sabendo por fofoca?

\- Que namoro? Você é quem está namorando o babaca engomadinho do chefe!

\- Quê? Claro que não!

\- Então por que você saiu com ele ontem?

\- A trabalho, seu idiota. E quem é você exigindo alguma coisa? Soube por Jasper que você estava namorando!

\- Namorando quem sua maluca?

\- Não sei, uma loira peituda! - rebati parando de bater porque ele estava segurando meus punhos.

\- Bree?

\- Bom saber que vagabunda tem nome além de peitos falsos. - rebati secamente e ele sorriu e depois começou a rir alto.

\- Você está com ciúmes, Bella? - perguntou em tom divertido.

\- Eu? Claro que não! Você poderia ao menos ter me avisado que tinha encontrado alguém sério. - rebati virando meu rosto e fazendo cara de nojo.

\- Muito ciúme.

\- Deixa de ser idiota, Edward. Me solta. Essa conversa acabou.

\- Bree é minha prima, Bella. Ela é casada e tem dois filhos. Está na cidade a trabalho e está hospedada na minha casa.

\- É por isso que você não tem me procurado mais? - perguntei cruzando meus braços e olhando para o chão.

\- Também. - admitiu baixinho e suspirou - Você mudou depois daquela noite.

\- Era de mentira. - murmurei baixinho.

\- Não pra mim.

\- O quê?

\- Eu quis fazer amor com você, Bella. Eu realmente te...

\- Não diga que me ama. - pedi dando um passo pra trás - Se você me ama por que você nunca mudou o nosso relacionamento? Por que você ficava olhando para bunda de outras mulheres na minha frente e me provocando?

\- Era divertido te deixar irritada e além do mais, demorei para perceber que estava apaixonado por você. Aconteceu em uma noite, estava no bar com uns amigos da agência, quando duas modelos se aproximaram. Nós bebemos juntos e uma delas se aproximou e me chamou para conhecer o apartamento dela.

\- Ai meu Deus. - sussurrei segurando meu choro.

\- Eu não fui. Não para o apartamento dela, fui para sua casa e você já estava dormindo. Não podia ir em frente com ela quando tudo que eu queria era você, mas fiquei com medo, porque toda conversa complicada sobre amor e relacionamento, você corria e se fechava. Quis ficar com você com o que tinha. - admitiu e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas - Ontem quando soube que você tinha ido um encontro com James, fiquei com raiva e com muito ciúme. Você nunca aceitou ir a um encontro comigo. E se um cara de família rica é o que você deseja para sua vida eu vou entender. Tudo que tenho hoje de luxo foi com o meu trabalho, minha família não é rica e não tenho um sobrenome conhecido, mas eu amo você e quero ficar com você. E quero uma chance para mostrar que também posso ser um bom namorado e usar da vantagem que somos muito bons na cama.

Sem conseguir formular uma palavra coerente, pulei nos braços dele e o beijei com toda força e intensidade dos meus sentimentos naquele momento. Edward demorou para compreender o que estava fazendo e depois me ergueu no colo dele, me abraçando com força.

\- Também te amo, Edward. Há muito tempo venho guardando esse sentimento dentro de mim por puro medo de me entregar e ter meu coração partido. Vários motivos me causaram esse medo e agora vejo que apenas perdi tempo. - sussurrei olhando nos olhos dele e ele gemeu, beijando-me novamente - Me coloca no chão. - pedi e ele rapidamente me colocou tentando me beijar novamente e desviei - Um, sua prima vai se virar e encontrar um hotel. Dois, eu também quero uma chance de mostrar que posso ser uma boa namorada. Três, também quero mais que um namoro, quero algo que saiba que vai evoluir para mais. E por fim, em quarto lugar, não desejo um homem engomadinho de família rica. Eu amo você sendo ogro, boca suja, deixando meias espalhadas e arrotando depois de beber refrigerante. Amo você sendo você e nada mais.

\- Droga. - murmurou olhando ao redor - Não tem nenhum lugar que eu possa arrancar você dessas roupas. Estou morrendo de saudades. - disse com um sorriso torto.

\- Vem, vamos para minha casa fazer amor. Repetidamente. Até cansar.

\- E compensar essas duas semanas que minha mão ficou amiga do meu pau.

Caminhamos por toda metade do parque de mãos dadas. Nós nunca tínhamos andado assim, muito menos em público. Foi a primeira vez e eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente sendo levada para o baile com seu namoradinho. As borboletas do meu estômago estavam loucas, voando rápido para todo lado, me fazendo ficar arrepiada e suspirando.

Chegamos ao meu prédio e meu porteiro sorriu ao ver nós dois. Esperamos o elevador pacientemente e fiquei rezando que estivesse vazio. Assim que as portas duplas espelhadas abriram, entramos. Edward sequer esperou a porta ser fechada antes de me empurrar contra parede fria e bater seus lábios famintos no meu.

\- Só Deus sabe o quanto senti sua falta. - sussurrou descendo as mãos para minha bunda e apertou forte - Muita falta.

Nós gememos quando o elevador parou antes do meu andar. Duas meninas um pouco mais novas que eu, parecendo universitárias, entraram com suas roupas de academia. Um andar abaixo da minha cobertura tinha uma pequena academia do prédio, onde todos os moradores poderiam usufruir já que pagávamos a taxa do condomínio. No meu caso, evitava malhar lá até que estivesse totalmente sem opção. A maioria dos meus vizinhos queriam conseguir uma reforma com um desconto absurdo ou viviam me pedindo dicas de como decorar suas casas. Elas acenaram pra mim e sorriram para Edward.

\- Eu vi você na campanha da Calvin Klein ano passado. - disse a mais baixa com cabelos castanhos. - Estava ótimo.

Edward apenas deu um meio sorriso e me senti violada. Elas não viam que estávamos juntos? Abraçados? Fiquei surpresa que ele não tivesse puxando assunto e mostrando as poses favoritas dele para o delírio delas. Ambas sem graças, saíram para academia e eu dei o dedo do meio mentalmente antes do elevador fechar as portas e subir.

Entramos no meu apartamento sorrindo para o outro. Conduzi Edward diretamente para o meu quarto, que por mais que existisse ainda muitas coisas para conversar, só existia um tipo de conversa que gostaríamos de ter um com o outro naquele momento e envolvia muitas mãos e bocas.

Empurrei Edward sentado na beira da minha cama e o beijei levemente.

Tirei a minha blusa e ele levantou meu top branco junto, expondo meus seios. Sem me dar tempo de pensar, sua boca estava no meu seio direito, enquanto sua outra mão puxava meu short e a calcinha para baixo de qualquer jeito. Empurrando-o levemente tirei meu tênis, meias e o short. Ele tirou a blusa e jogou seu tênis do outro lado do quarto. Pulei em cima dele, beijando-o freneticamente e rebolando contra sua ereção.

\- Espere! A última vez que transamos, eu estava por cima. - disse ofegante e ele parou me olhando - Vamos trocar.

\- Não vou trocar. Você toda vez tem que escolher a posição. - reclamou e me segurou firme no lugar, aproximando a boca do meu ouvido - Quero ficar olhando pros seus peitos enquanto você monta em mim.

\- Não vamos discutir sobre a posição, vamos? - perguntei com vontade de rir - Edward…

\- Ta bom… Mas você vai ficar de quatro.

\- Nós não íamos "fazer amor". - retruquei em tom de deboche.

\- E te pegar de quatro do jeito que gosto não é fazer amor? - perguntou e ele parecia decepcionado.

\- Deixa, vamos ficar assim mesmo.

\- Porra Bella, você vai me enloquecer um dia. - resmungou e me puxou para me beijar - Espera. Quando a gente diz que "vamos fazer amor" significa que é obrigatoriamente lento? Quer dizer, se eu te jogar contra parede e te foder rudemente pensando e gritando o quanto te amo não é fazer amor? Porque todas as vezes que transamos eu canto que te amo na minha mente e antes, me segurava para não deixar escapar.

Meu coração bateu três vezes mais rápido com a admissão dele.

\- É sim, baby. Não importa o ritmo ou a posição. - sussurrei beijando-o docemente. Levantei parcialmente para a bermuda e a cueca dele desaparecer do caminho. Chutanco com as pernas, logo elas estavam no chão e voltei para meu lugar, acariciando seu pênis ereto com bastante carinho.

\- Senta… Logo. - Edward resmungou e sorri, aninhando-o na minha entrada e sentando bem devagar. - Não posso nunca mais ficar sem sentir você.

A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que amava tanto esse homem que não poderia, nunca mais, fazer sexo com outra pessoa porque não seria a mesma coisa pra mim. Aquele sentimento de plenitude e paixão dominava cada mínimo pedaço do meu ser e me fazia querer ter asas para voar. Observei com fascínio e adoração as expressões de prazer dele. A forma que seus olhos brilhavam a olhar pra mim e seus gemidos saíam doces e roucos, bem masculinos, me instigando a movimentar cada vez mais rudemente apenas para o nosso ápice em conjunto. Não fechei os olhos quando meu orgasmo me atingiu em cheio porque nunca, em todo tempo, tinha reparado o quanto ele demonstrava os sentimentos dele por mim no momento que gozava.

\- Eu te amo. - sussurrei abraçando-o apertado - Meu namorado.

\- Eu te amo, namorada, futura esposa, futura mãe dos meus filhos…

Algumas semanas mais tarde, nós resolvemos anunciar que estávamos juntos oficialmente para todo mundo, inclusive, para as pessoas que acompanhavam o programa. James confessou que só me chamou para ir a um encontro para fazer Edward agir e foi a pedido de Emmett. O mesmo também tinha aproveitado a visita de Bree para espalhar que Edward estava namorando para me fazer agir também. Ele basicamente armou para que nós dois ficássemos juntos no final. De alguma forma, sabia que Edward não ia ficar quieto enquanto soubesse que estava com alguém e eu faria meus muros cair quando descobrisse sobre o possível namoro dele.

Não preciso de dizer, que quando Edward me pediu em casamento três meses depois desse episódio, convidamos Emmett e James para serem nossos padrinhos. Jasper entrou na equação, porque ele seria futuramente, marido de Alice. Acabei casando antes dela apenas porque Edward e eu decidimos não ter uma grande festa e um vestido de noiva pomposo.

A coisa toda brilhosa era para minha irmãzinha.

Casamos em uma pequena igreja na cidade de Edward, na Flórida, um pequeno lugar no Condado Marion. A família dele era incrível. Minha sogra e minha cunhada me receberam de braços abertos na família assim como meus pais adotaram Edward de primeira. Meu pai estava exultante em ter dois genros que sabiam fazer serviços caseiros e gostavam de pescaria.

Uma aliança no dedo e um bebê na barriga - porque depois de começar a transar antes de namorar, era óbvio que o nosso primeiro filho viria antes do casamento - não mudou a nossa dinâmica de ainda discutir por tudo. Ele constantemente me fazia chegar atrasada no trabalho e me enchia de pornografias o dia inteiro, assim como eu lutava com a minha calcinha todos os dias. Ela ouvia o nome Edward e saía correndo do meu corpo. Não era minha culpa! Ele ainda era um bruto total, sem noção, que se metia nas minhas decorações e me fazia querer transar em qualquer lugar. Assim como também se mostrou ser um namorado romântico, um noivo muito comprometido com o casamento e um marido melhor amigo e companheiro de todos os tempos.

Quando entrei na Hot And Handy anos atrás prometi pra mim mesma que nunca me deixaria seduzir pelo único dos bonitões disponível. Pois bem, não sou muito boa em cumprir minhas promessas.

**Nota:** Eu escrevi essa porque você me deu a ideia e espero que tenha gostado, colocado um sorriso no rosto. Desejo a você toda saúde do mundo e mesmo com todas as coisas estranhas entre nós, meu carinho e admiração por você nunca irá mudar. Estará sempre no meu coração e principalmente nas minhas orações.

As demais leitoras, espero que tenham gostado, por favor, comentem!


End file.
